The Slug-Club party
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: a one-shot. Who will Hermione ask to the Slug party. Will she ask someone to annoy Ron or will she ask who she really wants to be with? I rate everything M in case something slips through. If it does you have been warned. H /Hr


The Slug-Club Party AU Rating M H/Hr

AN: Would Hermione really be so self-destructive as to go on a date with Cormac McLaggen? No, I do not believe it either. Do I have to mention who she goes with instead? I do not think this justifies the M rating, but just in case… Woman's clothing is something I do not wear; therefore, I am not Jo. With that in mind I do not own Potter nor the Potterverse either. Nor do I make any money for my efforts.

This plot bunny was floating around my head. Grey Harry and Three Faces of Potter are not working with me now.

"Do you mind if I join you", Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione motioned him to a seat.

Harry had some potions books he began going through.

"Isn't the Half Blood Prince book enough for you"? Hermione sniped.

"Hermione, it does have many useful ideas to aid potion making. Now these are other author's methods for the same or similar potions. It is a good idea to get other people's thoughts", Harry remarked. "How about if we join forces this weekend to work over next week's lesson? Isn't that better than throwing away a valuable resource"?

"Isn't that cheating"? Hermione wondered.

"If it was a test then yes", Harry returned.

They agreed to meet over the weekend for next week's lesson.

That weekend while they took a short break:

"Who are you going to the Slug party with"? Harry asked Hermione.

"Cormac McLaggen is who I am thinking of asking", was the reply.

"Do you really think that is a good idea? He is self-absorbed. Not to mention that with his family's ministry connections, he thinks he is a gift to the girls", Harry stated.

"How do I get Ron to think about me then", Hermione wondered.

"Why does it have to be about Ron? Why don't you make it about what Hermione wants", was Harry's answer?

They continued working on the essay for potions.

"You have all the answers Harry. Tell me, who would want a bushy haired know it all bookworm"? Hermione asked

"Me", Harry blurted Then caught himself. He really had not wanted to say that out loud.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Harry, that was mean to say".

Harry looked down and mumbled, "not if it's true".

"What", Hermione squeaked.

Still looking down Harry repeated it.

"Harry please look at me", Hermione pleaded.

Harry looked in her eyes, and said, "I would like to be your boyfriend, but you are deserving someone who is not the target of a homicidal maniac".

"I don't care about that. Are you sure you want to be my boyfriend"? Hermione asked.

"In second year when you were petrified. I held your hand and talked about whatever I could think of. What I really wanted to do was kiss you to see if you would wake up, but I knew I wasn't a prince. Then in third year you suggested Cho. I really wanted to tell you that I wanted you. At the end of the year we flew on Buckbeak. There were so many opportunities to tell you how I felt there, or when we were in the forest for an hour waiting. All that time I wanted to take you into my arms to hug and kiss. Then forth year you stuck by me when the whole school turned against me. You researched how to get me out of the tournament. When that didn't work you found ways to help in the various tasks. All that when you had your own work to do. Fat lot of help I was. Then at the end of the year and beginning of fifth year you believed me when the school turned against me again. Now here you are all worried about getting the attention of Ron and going with someone it is a mistake to go with". Harry wound down. "Some Gryffindor I am. All this time I wanted to be your boyfriend and I was too afraid of losing your friendship. Hermione, I really am sorry to put all this on you. I will leave you alone now".

As he was starting to gather his books Hermione gently laid her hand on his. "You don't have to go Harry. I feel the same about you. Yes, I will be your girlfriend. I only settled on Ron when you never said anything. It never occurred to me that you had the same concerns as me.".

Harry looked at her, "Brilliant, let's finish all this up then we can go somewhere you can reward me. I hope I am not being too forward asking for kisses as a reward for doing what I am supposed to. With Tommie Boy after me you would be doing me a favor not to reward me until a good amount of work is put forth".

Hermione's smile lit up her face. "That is only what you deserve to be made to work for a reward. The problem is that sometimes I may want my reward before making you work for yours".

"I think we can work around that", Harry said while giving her a light kiss. "Now let's finish this work so I can be properly rewarded".

They both smiled at each other and went to finish their essays.


End file.
